warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Stripefur
Stripefur 'is a thin-furred, white she-cat with orange stripes on her back. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 31 moons (2.58 years) Names Kit: '''Stripekit '''Apprentice: Stripepaw Warrior: Stripefur Family Mother: 'Sunstripe '''Father: 'Foxstar 'Sister: 'Leafkit 'Brother: 'Wolfnose Education 'Mentor: 'Ambermoon Book Appearances '''Living: ''Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Foxfoot reveals that he, Mistypelt and Rockfall parents are actually Furrypelt and Firepelt, not Gingerheart and Bramblethorn. Stripefur and Wolfnose pushes past Furrypelt to join their parents. Stripefur insists they could have handled the truth. Foxfoot cries he wanted to tell them all but he had to protect his parents. :When Gingerheart reassures she does have living kin she lists them all, including Stripefur. Later, Rockfall tells Ivypool to take Stripefur to hunt near the Sky Oak. The Hidden Enemy :Stripefur is part of a border patrol and follows behind Gingerheart and Mistypelt with Boulderfoot and Rainspeckle. Gingerheart looks over to her grandniece and remembers when she was a little kit. She notes that Stripefur has nieces now. The Dark Secret :Stripefur is selected as part of the patrol to help rescue Applepaw from BloodClan. Trivia Interesting Facts *Stripefur is named after her unusual stripes. *The author's best friend helped her come up with Stripekit's character.Revealed by the author *She has kittypet blood through Nutmeg, Silky and Millie, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and OakstarRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. *The author says she got her eyes from Furrypelt, and that her fur pattern may be a variation of Furrypelt's. Character Pixels Stripefur.kit.png Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Sunstripe: 'Father: ' :Foxstar: 'Sister: ' :Leafkit: '''Brother: :Wolfnose: Grandmothers: ' :Ivypool: :Furrypelt: '''Grandfathers: ' :Bumblestripe: :Firepelt: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Millie: :Whitewing: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Birchfall: :Graystripe: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Frostfur: :Brindleface: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Leopardfoot: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Harepounce: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Crystal: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Smallear: :Mocha Aunt: ' :Mistypelt: '''Uncles: ' :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rockfall: 'Great-Aunts: ' :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Gingerheart: :Milky: 'Great-Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Bramblethorn: :Dusty: '''Great-Niblings: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: :Feathertail: '''Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: :Stormfur: '''Great-Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Ambermoon: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Mothwing: :Sorreltail: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Lionheart: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: '''Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: :Firestar: :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Frecklewish: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Birchface: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Daisytoe: Cousins: ''' :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Sparrowheart: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Nieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes "Foxpaw, how come you and Sunpaw have apprentice names?" --Stripekit to Foxpaw (Revenge of the Darkness, ''page 109) '''Stripekit: '"I like that story." 'Leafkit: '"It's not exactly much of a story," 'Stripekit: '"Well, I don't care!" --Stripekit and Leafkit (Revenge of the Darkness, ''page 109) "''We could’ve handled the truth." –Stripefur about Foxfoot's true parents (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 4) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters